A Kingdom Hearts Valentine!
by RikuRox
Summary: Rating to be safe (language in later chapters) Riku, hated(and feared) among the people of the islands tries to make it up to the one that always mattered most, but what strange things could happen that would make them just as distant as before? RxK SxK S
1. Chap 1 Riku

**A Kingdom Hearts Valentines Day!!**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any Kingdom Hearts Characters,Places,Storylines,or any other FF characters that may appear in this story!!!

Summary: Riku, Hated and scorned by his friends and others at the island for what he did tries to make it up to the one that always mattered most.

Authors notes: No SxR or any other malexmale, femalexfemale couples in this pic!!!Please review and flames are ok (as long as you have a good reason! No saying just 'Your Story Sucks!!' and this is my first fanfic!! BE NICE!!!)

Rikus POV 

****

**

* * *

Chapter one**

I walked down the beach, just outside my neighborhood,. The sand felt warm on my toes, but were weighed down by heavy thoughts. Everyone seemed a little uncomfortable around me since i was 'The Prince of Darkness' _'Why me?'_ I asked myself. '_I only wanted to save Kairi!!_' In my thoughts I hadn't paid attention to where I was going and tripped over a little kid.

''Sorry, mister!!'' he boy said. As he slowly turned around to see who had tripped on him his eyes widened in fear. ''Y-y-your that big meanie I heard about!! Mo-o-o-o-o-o-mmmmmyyyy!!! Help! Help me!!"

I saw a woman out in the distance with a rolling pin. I quickly ran to a boat and paddled away from the mad (and afraid) angry mother. It wasn't that I couldn't defend myself from such a simple weapon as a rolling pin, I just didn't want to start a commotion

I paddled to the island Sora, Kairi, and I used to play at and walked into one of the many tree houses. I looked up and I saw Kari...

* * *

Notes: Hoped you like it!! and sorry to leave you on a cliff hanger(i hate them myself)!!! R&R!!! 


	2. Chap 2 Kairi

Disclaimer: I own nothing Kingdom Hearts Related, Final Fantasy related, and so on and so forth! Now on to the good stuff!!

Note: Sorry for the shortness of the last chapter and this chapter! I plan to make the future ones longer!! promise!!!

**Kairi's POV**

**Chapter 2**

He looked down at the ground, embarrased. I thought it would be best to break the silence so I piped up, "Umm..Hi Riku.." I said a little unenthusiasticaly. "Hi," he said without looking at me. "Thanks for helping me Riku!!" I said quickly. His face flushed a little. What I said didn't seem to help much and he just turned around to leave.

"Wait! Why are you leaving?" I yelled. "I bet you don't want me around either! No one else does!" he said softly. "No way!" I responded "I wouldn't want to be around a person who helped save me?! Are you crazy! I was your friend then, I will be your friend now!"

He turned around and pulled me into a tight embrace. "Thanks Kair-" **"GET AWAY FROM HER!" **Soracame running into the treehouse, Keyblade drawn. "Sora!" I yelled "It's Okay!!" He didn't even listen to me!! "Kairi! Get out of here!" Riku said lightly, seeing that Sora wouldn't listen to her. "I don't want you to be hurt!" Riku and I said to each other. "You owe me a soda," I said slightly as I left the tree house and went down the steps.After i was a mile away I could still hear yells from inside. I wonder what was happening! I had to go see! I started to run back...

R&R


	3. Chap 3 Sora

Authors Note: Thanks for reviewing Kira!! D I have used all of your suggestions (Thanks again!) and hope that you like this one better!!!

The will be some gore in this chapter, just so ya guys know. ;-)

Disclaimer: I own NO Kingdom Hearts Characters and I dont ever plan to ;-)

This one is a little longer and I hope it isn't too short like the other chapters!!!!! Oh!!Thanks for reading!!

Sora's POV ( and some of Riku's POV later on)

* * *

**Chapter Three**

He just stood there. I should just kill him right now, he deserved to die. "WHAT WERE YOU DOING TO KAIRI, RIKU?" I yelled out to him. "Nothing,"he replied calmly. "You lie!" I exclaimed angrily. "I won't let you hurt her!" "I wasn't going to!" "You were! I'll kill you!!"I snarled, baring my teeth.

"Go ahead, I deserve to die," he mumbled, being barely audible. "RIKU!" I heard a voice cry and spun around to see Kairi running back into the tree house. "Get out of here Kairi!" I yelled. "I have to take out the trash!"

I turned back to Riku and punched him in the gut. Riku fell down to his knees and I kicked him in the face, knocking him the rest of the way down to the floor. He coughed up some blood, staining the silver hair that had fallen over his face with crimson splotches. I took my foot and stepped on him, digging my heal into his back. Riku screamed out in pain. I heard a sound over in the corner and saw Kairi crying. "I thought I told you to get OUT!" I yelled. Riku lifted up his face to look at Kairi. "Kai-" He stoped as another blood induced cough was emitted from his throat, covering the floor inblood and other stomach fluid.

"Kairi- Please get out! I don't want you to see me like this!" Riku finally managed to yell out after some effort. I Kicked Riku in the stomach to quite him up, but that only made him cry out in pain. "I can't leave you like this!" she said as I took out my keyblade. "Sora, NO!" she yelled trying take the keyblade from my hand. I pushed her against the wall. The keyblade started to glow as I prepared to use Ars Arcanum to finish Riku off!!

**

* * *

RIKU POV**

* * *

This was it. I would get what I deserve for causing Kairi and Sora so much pain and they would get to be together. I closed my eyes, waiting for the final blow to come, but it never did. I looked up to see Sora, his eyes wide open, looking down at...at..at Kairi! "You saved me,"I said looking at the cuts and slashes from the hostile attack that had layed their hand upon her. "Of course, silly" she said, coughing up even more blood than I had. A tear ran down my cheek, but nw was not a time to be emotional. Sora raised his weapon and swung it down on me. My old wing-like weapon that I use to used apeared in my hand and I blocked the attack. "Haven't you caused enough damage?!" I yelled. "Haven't you?"he retaliated. 

He had hit a soft spot. I hadn't mean to hurt anyone! I just..I just wanted to save Kairi. I bent my legs back and quickly kicked Sora in the chest, knocking him back. I used the last of my energy and summoned a dark portal to escape. I didn't have enough energy to transport myself and Kairi to another world, so we ended up going to the Secret Place. It was the place I had been staying at since I had gotton back to the island, since my parents didn't seem to care for me anymore....

* * *

Yay! a longer chapter!! the next couple will gradually get longer! I promise!! R&R

* * *


	4. Chap 4 Shitake Mushrooms

Disclaimer: Dont own Sora( wouldn't want to!) i dont own riku (wish i did D) and i dont own Kairi or any other KH characters..bleh...

NO NOTES!

-

**Kairi's POV**

Chapter 4

My eyes flicked open and I screamed "RIKU" before I noticed I was not in the treehouse anymore. I looked around.

_Where am I? Wait! This..this is the Secret Place!_ We had forgoten all about this place after we came back to the islands. It seemed different though. Weather and age had worn down the walls and many of the pictures we used to draw were gone,but it looked like some new ones were on the wall.

I saw the one that Sora and I drew together, the one with us shaing a paupu fruit. I got off the makeshift bed I was on and went to examine it wen I stepped on something, no...someone!

**Riku's POV**

Something slammed down on me hard. I woke up and yelled in pain. Startling the thing on me. ''Sorry Riku" "Oh it's just you" I said dully. "Umm...about yesterday" I continued "I -I want to say thank you..I guess"

"Oh..No problem" She replied with a grin to rival Sora's. "I only wish I could have helped sooner." I smiled for the first time in a while as I looked into her eyes. Those sweet beautiful, glistening eyes. When she noiced I was staring into her eyes she blushed slightly, making me blush twice as har as her. I quickly looked away and into the ground. It was a few minutes before Kairi interupted the silence. "So..do you want me to cook up some grub" I smirked and nodded my head. "I didn't know you could cook." "Well..I...can't REALLY cook..How hard could it be though" She laughed and went out of the Secret Place to look for food to cook.

After she left I went through the little calendar in my head. "It is almost Valentine's Day" I said and snuck out, careful to not be seen by Kairi so I could get her a gift.

**Sora's POV**

I was walking along the beach saying hi to Wakka and Selphie. "Hey Sora" "Sup? Ja" "Nothin..have you guys seen Kairi" "Nah! We haven't" they replied. Suddenly I saw Kairi climbing up a tree trying to reach one of the fruits. "Don't fall" I yelled. "I wo-oh" She began to fall to the ground. I reached out my arms to catch her, but only managed to have her topple onto my head. "Shi" I said, but quickly corrected myself before I finished the word.."-Take Mushrooms" I yelled. "I make really good mushrooms" I said a little louder "Do you want me to make you some"

"Umm...ok..how about tommorrow" "Aww..come on Kairi" "I'm busy right now Sora" she replied and finally stood up."What are you doing" "Nuttin" She replied quickly..a little too quickly. "Well,..see you then" I said and pretended to walk off, watching her out of the corner of my eye.

"Kairi must be getting me something for Valentine's Day" I concluded after a few minutes of thought.I quickly went to the next town nearby, Twilight Town, in search of a present for her.

**Riku's POV**

I ran around the various shops on the Island, not finding anything for Kairi. I thought of where I could go and it finally popped into my head, Twilight Town!

-

Notes: I am in need of a beta reader if anyone would mind volunteering! thanks!


	5. Chap 5 Did you want a fight lol

Disclaimer: I dont own the dreaded sora!I dont own the great Riku! I dont own the lovely Kairi or any other characters!

STILL NEED A BETA READER!

**Kairis POV**

**-**

I climbed back up the tree as soon as Soar left and gathered 2 paupu fruit. Suddenly I felt tired and my legs began to shake uncontrollaby. _I shouldn't have gone out in my condi-woh.. "_AHHHH" I screamed as I fell. Out of all the paupu trees to pick I picked the tallest one! I doubled over in pain and then blacked out and was left to my dreams.

**Rikus POV**

I looked around the various stores of Twilight Town. Nothing seemed just right for Kairi, I mean, its not like we are going out or anything, but I feel that she needs something special! Not the everyday thing. I looked for hours, trying to ignore the stares some random people would give. I could have sworn I heard a whimper from one of the shop keepers. Yep, I'm just your everyday teen.

**Soras POV**

I returned a few smiles that people were giving me and signed some autographs as I waltzed around Twilight Town. I mean, who couldnt love me? My one of a kind grin, my spikey brown hair, my heroism, and some clothes that just screamed "Im a Disney Character, **FEAR ME!''**..no really..They do scream..Got it from Halloween Town, who else has screaming clothes here? Anyone? Hmm...? Guess not.

My stomach growled, but I told it to hold on until I found a gift for Kairi. I'd be nice to her for a while and then get her to tell me where Riku was, heh, oh..yeah, I still love her, I just hate Riku more. Then I saw it! The perfect gift! I walked up to the owner. "Excuse me,sir" They always fall for that innocent voice"I was wondering how much that over there costs.."I did me famous smile and the owner chuckled to himself. "For you, Sora my boy, It is free" I took it and walked out. "Hook, line, and sucker..umm I mean sinker.."

My stomach rumbled again in protest so I went to my house to eat a snack, but what to eat? Mom hadn't gone grocery shopping in weeks. Oh well, I will find something...

**Rikus POV**

I looked over my body slowly, checking for any major injuries. I have always been lucky enough to have a speedy recovery. When I looked up I saw the best present for Kairi, She would love it"How much is that" I asked the nearest worker.."Gawrsh..wait youer that Riku kid"the longeared employee exclaimed. He summoned a shield and threw it at be like a boomerang.I dodge rolled out of the way, grabbing the precious item as I left.

-

Yay! another chapter done. What could the two items be? Which will reign supreme?Find out next chapter on KHV!

Thanks again for reviewing everyone!


	6. Chap 6 Mickeys Return!

Author's Notes: BEHOLD I HAVE FINALLY UPDATED! BWAHAHAHAHAHAAH! Sorry for not being on guys n' gals, but ive been busy lately - Have you guys seen the E3 trailer? It's REALLY COOL!

Well ON WITH THE STORY! And in this 'episode' there will be a 'new' character or two coming to join the party - but who will they help? And what lies ahead for Sora, Riku, and Kairi?  
...

**KAIRI'S POV**

"HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY KAIRI!" a voice screamed in my ear.

"Sora, what time is it?" I asked somewhat anoted I had been woken up so early."It's 6:00 AM Kairi" He said happily, hiding the empty box of chocolates under the bed that he had eaten on the way here.

"So whatcha get me Sora" I asked with a hug.

"Well...err...there's a funny thing about that...hehe...I..er...didnt think it was a good enough gift for you!..yeah...that's what..heh...so..err..well after I found you lying on the ground yesterday I brought you back here to rest. You slept all day yesterday"

"WHAT!" I exclaimed, the memory of yesterdays events coming back to me. "Oh yeah! Well...happy Valentine's Day Sora" she said happily. Give me a minute to get ready and we can go eat some where, my treat." I smiled at Sora once more before he left the room to let me get dressed.

I walked over to my closet when something suddenly caught my eye. On my window seal was a small box. I ran over to it and opened the small box up. Inside was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. A ring made a clear crystal with a golden paupu fruit on the top. The light refracted off of it and made a message on the wall. The rainbow-filled letters spelt out '_Happy Valentine's Day'_ on the wall.

I sat and just looked at it for a while before I heard Sora's voice "You ready yet Kairi?" "Just a second Sora." And for just a moment I thought I saw Riku's smiling face in the corner of the window. I giggled and ran downstairs with Sora, puting the ring into my pocket as I went.

**RIKU'S POV**

"I hope she liked her present," I said to myself as I watched Kairi and Sora leave her house. "But that is only part 1 of my 'evil' plan to give her things" I said jokingly as I walked off in the opposite direction towards the trainstation.

When I reached the trainstation someone short walked out with a strange black suit on. "King Mickey?" I said in disbelief as two more taller black hoaded figures walked off the train with him. The King walked towards me while the other two went in the direction I just left from.

"Hello Riku!" Mickey said, pulling his hood down. " I believe I need your help."

0.0.0.0.0.0.0..0.0.0.00.0...0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Well there's another short chapter for ya' more to come soon...I hope.


	7. Chap 7 He looks just like you

**MICKEY'S POV**

"What happened!" Riku asked me.

"Nothing...nothing at all Riku...Please Follow me," I said calmly, walking off in the direction the others did, knowing he would follow.

**SORA'S POV**

"WHO ARE YOU!" I shouted at the two hooded figures that had come up on either side of me. Kairi screamed as a ring of flames surrounded her.

"Come with us and she will be safe" said the taller one.

"SORA! NO!" Kairi yelled. The flames inched closer to Kairi.

"Come with us or we will force you to!" he said commandingly.

"NO!" I yelled, brandishing my Keyblade. The taller figure pulled out two, wheel-like weapons and the second figure drew...could it be? TWO KEYBLADES! I was in awe when I was stuck by a forceful blow from the taller one. Soon all three of us were surrounded in a ring of fire. The ring around Kairi had dissappeared. "RUN KAIRI!"

**KAIRI'S POV**

"I CAN'T JUST LEAVE YOU SORA!"

"RUN KAIRI!"

I did as I was told and ran. I had only run so far when I saw Riku...and another hooded figure!

"RIKU! Sora's in danger! PLEASE HELP HIM!" I yelled, keeping my distance from the one with a hood on. "Kairi he's not in any danger." he said calmly.

"HE IS RIKU!"

"No he isn't Kairi," he said again.

"YOU! I BET YOU DID THIS!" I said accusingly at Riku and ran off before he could reply.

**RIKU'S POV**

"KAIRI! I didnt do anything. Sora is safe!" I yelled back, to no avail. I went to run after her, but Mickey grabbed firmly onto my wrist and stopped me from going. For a mouse he is pretty strong! As I was dragged closer to our destination I saw flames on the horizon.

"What's happening Mickey?" I asked. "They are keepng Sora over there," he said calmly.

"So what do you need us for?" "You two are not complete.We are here to help"

As we got closer I saw Sora fighting two hooded figures, with them blocking every attack.

Sora's eyes met mine and he was filled with anger.

"Strike Raid!" he yelled as the keyblade came flying towards me. Everything seemed to go in slow motion, I had been caught completely off-guard. Suddenly, Mickey jumped infront of me and caught the keyblade, his own appearing in his hand. Then an opening appeared in the ring of fire. Mickey motioned for me to follow him in.

"Tell me who you are!" Sora snarled at the hooded figures. They took off their hoods to reveal a tall guy, wiht red hair, and two tear-shaped tattos under his eyes. Beside him was..Sora? No..he looked almost the same but had lighter air, and darker eyes.

"He...looks just like you,"I mouthed to Sora..."Who could he be?"


End file.
